The present invention relates to a device for delivery of material or stimulus to targets within a body to produce a desired response, and in particular to a device including a number of projections for penetrating a body surface. The invention can also relate to devices for delivering bioactive substances and other stimuli to living cells, to methods of manufacture of the device and to various uses of the device.